Act 4
After deleting all other characters in the game, Monika's now the only thing in existence besides you and a room floating in space. She explains that everything that had happened up until this point was her doing. She has power over the game, and she's also aware that she's trapped in the game. She confesses that she made Sayori's mental illness more severe, causing her sudden depression and that she maximized Yuri's obsessive tendencies. She furthermore explains that she did so because she thought that it'd make the player spent more time with her. The events that ended up happening weren't what she'd planned, they were more mistakes she unintentionally made since Monika did not account for the things that would happen if she messed with the character files. It is also noted that at this point, you cannot save or load the game anymore, and all of the previous saves that you had is erased. If you do try to save, a message pops out that says 'There's no need to save the game anymore, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere' presumably from Monika. After explaining this to the Player, and how she deleted the others, she exclaims her love for the player and, ask him to do so too. At this point the Player can do one of two things: # Do nothing and just read the lines of Monika's dialogue (she repeats her lines after she has said everything she was scripted to say) # Erase the Monika file in the Character Folder If you do the latter, Monika will be deleted, although it seems her consciousness still exists. Then after a bit of talking she realises that what she has done was wrong. She then goes on to create a new state of game, where only she is missing from the game. In this version of the game, everything seems to be alright and back to normal. Yuri and Natsuki even seem to get along pretty well. Your character also joins the club not by way of peer pressure, but because he decides to do so himself. After Yuri and Natsuki left the room, Sayori starts to talk to the Protagonist, yet it seems that with her now being the Club president, she now knows about everything and even thanks the player for deleting Monika. She then goes on about how you and her will be here forever, striking another parallel between her and Monika. Monika, now finally comes to the conclusion that the Literature Club is no good, and so deletes everything, including Sayori, the Club and everything else. Then in the credits of the game, Monika sings the song "Your Reality" seemingly for the player. This is also the only moment to hear her or any other character for that matter, talk. During the song, you see cutscenes between characters. They consist of who you spend your time with, such as whether you chose Yuri or Natsuki to help the festival, you will earn their special cutscene, while whoever you romance will have special cutscenes in their as well. All the cutscenes you missed will be in gray, while all the ones you obtained will be in color. After finishing the credits, if you have achieved the bad or normal ending, the game will display one last note by Monika. If you have achieved the "good" ending, the developer's note will appear instead. After that, you have to reinstall the game in order to start anew, or if you are playing on steam, you can search for corrupted files. This will also make the game start from the beginning.(I'm not going anywhere) Category:Acts